encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Royal House of Hathoria
The is one of the three royal houses of Encantadia. The founder of the house is a Hathor named Bartimus, the first known king of Hathoria. Royal blood is highly valued among the Hathors. Hathors born to a royal father and but non-royal mother are called AvterdeEpisode 126 and are not accorded royal status. Despite half-bloods enjoying royal status and respect from Hathors, a pureblood is deemed of higher rank in the Royal House. Descendants from this Royal House tend to be dominant, prideful, and assertive. This was evidenced by Hara Pirena of Hathoria, Diwani Mira of Hathoria, and Diwani Deshna of Hathoria's personality. Powers It is unknown what unique hereditary ability the Hathor royalty had vis-à-vis the common Hathors. It is possible that one such ability is heightened sense of perception, as both Hagorn and Pirena could detect and attack ivictus users.Episode 185 Diwani Mira of Hathoria, when attempting to intimidate someone, can make her eyes fiery causing it glow with reddish light. As former masters of the Fire Gem, whenever they are in a fit of rage or frustration, fire comes out from their bodies that may damage their surroundings - this was seen when Hara Pirena of Hathoria and Rama Duri-e Hagorn of Hathoria were in a fit of rage. Family tree Trivia * Rehav Asval of Sapiro has committed the most number of crimes against the Royal House but successfully diverted Hagorn's vengeance to the Diwatas and Sapiryans: ** Asval killed Rama Arvak of Hathoria by an arrow shot behind the latter's back. He pointed out Rehav Raquim of Sapiro, Hagorn's best friend, as the culprit. ** Asval killed Hara Minea of Lireo, Hagorn's only love, the same way he murdered Arvak. Asval ensured that no one can know from Hathoria by bribing Agane who witnessed the event. ** Asval murdered Diwani Mira of Hathoria, Hagorn's beloved granddaughter. * Despite Hagorn's claim that his desire for revenge is rooted from the Diwatas and Sapiryans alleged betrayal to Hathoria (by killing Arvak), the Royal House had the most number of betrayals among their family members: ** Diwani Mira of Hathoria betrayed her mother, Sang'gre Pirena, by confessing her sins against Amihan ** Sang'gre Pirena, morphed as Agane, attempted to betray Hagorn by killing him in the middle of the forest but failed. ** Upon finding out Pirena's treachery, Rama Hagorn of Hathoria betrayed Pirena by placing LilaSari as Queen of Lireo and stripped the former her crown. ** LilaSari, who was married to Hagorn, betrayed Hagorn by supporting Amihan's liberation of Lireo ** Agane betrayed Hagorn, due to her desire to succeed him, by kidnapping Deshna. ** Hagorn "betrayed" Deshna by attempting to manipulate her thoughts about the Diwatas. ** Hagorn "betrayed" Mira by inflicting her with a curse in order to emotionally torture Pirena. ** Deshna betrayed Hagorn by attempting to kill him, she was killed in return. ** In the second book of the original series, Arvak betrayed Bartimus by killing him and seizing the crown of Hathoria upon Bartimus' decision to ally with the Diwatas of Lireo. This was due to the Sang'gres' changes in the timeline. * Due to the death of Rama Duri-e Hagorn of Hathoria, it can be said that there are no pureblood Hathors left in the Royal House. References